Spark Of Light To One's Darkened Soul
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on the jewel for Kikyo to be alive to only receive treachery from the person she loved. Depressed Kagome wishes upon the moon but doesn't receive what she wants. COMPLETE InutaishoKagome
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.**)

_**TITLE : **__**Spark of Light To One's Darkened Soul.**_

It was night and a lone figure stood on a cliff that looked down upon the village she once called a second home and over looked a once long gone and smashed old well. A lone figure with tears streaming down it's cheeks as it recalled haunting events.

**FlashBack Of Haunting Memories**

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!** You will know and feel what pain feels like to see the one's you love are hurt or killed by someone that you know!" With that Inuyasha disappeared.

"What did he mean by that? What did I do other then wish upon the jewel to bring Kikyo back to the living for him. What does he mean? Did he think I killed Kikyo? I'll head to Kaede's after I finish my bath." About ten minutes later Kagome was walking back to the village as she neared the village she heard screaming so she ran towards the village faster. When Kagome arrived at the village the sight she saw shocked her. First she saw Kikyo's body against Kaede's hut that was not what caught her eyes but the sight of alot of blood all over did. Where or what did all this blood come from? For there was blood everywhere. She looked around and saw a trail of blood leading off towards the bone eater's well so she set her clothes down and followed the bloody trail. But what she saw at the end of the trail was Inuyasha with blood staining the FireRat kimono as well as blood in his hair and dripping off his hands. "Inuyasha Where did all that blood come from?" She asked. But all he did was chuckle then stepped aside and when he did what she saw will forever haunt her memories, For there was the bodies of all of her beloved friends. Their bloodless bodies in a pile at the foot of a huge bolder which was on a now smashed bone eater's well.

"Why did you do this Inuyasha? What did I do?" She fell to her knee's as Inuyasha's chuckling disappeared heading away from the village and the sacred tree back towards the last place Kagome and her friends fought a battle together. As the haunting memories came to a end, Kagome turned and walked into the forest behind her and within a circle that was surrounded by trees.

The circle of trees looked as they stood for over a hundred years. A perfect circle, evenly spaced. The branches grew straight and the leaves were thick and green. They formed a canopy over the mossy green circle. On this night of the full moon, a woman stood alone in the circle. The moonlight shone into the circle, as if pinpointing the woman. The light shone down on her pale skin, she glowed as if it came from within her. The breeze stirred the leaves with a whispery sound. She stood silently as the soft wind made her silky gown flutter around her ankles. Her raven hair tumbled around her shoulders and down her back, and lightly flapping in the soft breezes. Slowly she lifted her arms up, stretching higher as if to touch the moon. As her hands opened, the light, shining down to expose the pain in the woman's face, her blue eyes stormy as she looked up into the night sky. In a strong voice she spoke to the moon, "Master of the moon, I come to you to beg you for the powers of pain and sadness. To use them as they were used against me!" The air around her became charged, the wind rising, pulling on her hair and whipping her gown around her legs. The moon seemed to brighten on the woman. Her upraised arms began to tremble. A deep voice that seemed to vibrate from the trees around her asked her softly,

"Why do you need such powers little one?" She looked up to the moon and cried out, "To hurt the one that has caused me great pain, to make him suffer as he has made me suffer!"

"I will not do such a thing, woman!" the voice replied stormily. "If you are suffering so intensely, why do you want to do that to another human?"

The woman looked to the ground and dropped her arms to her sides. Dejectedly, she shrugged her shoulders, "What do I care for this man? Why should I?" she shouted at the voice. "He took the gift of my heart and crushed it, took my trust and laughed at the fool I was, as I believed in him!" Tears began to form in her eyes; she brushed them away, not wanting to show weakness. She lifted her face to the moon, tears sparkling on her lashes. "Please I ask you again Master Moon, let me have the power, just for a short time!" She fell to her knees on the soft mossy ground, the tears slipping down her face. The wind blew the leaves in the trees, whipping the branches wildly. The noise of the wind roared in her ears. She curled up into a tiny ball as the storm swirled around her. Then circle was in total darkness as the wind started to taper to a light breeze once more. She lifted her head and gazed about her. A gentle radiance of light spread across the circle. She saw a movement and turned to see what it was. A man, tall and slender stood before her. His pale hair was long and loose. The white shirt he wore was opened at the waist, and flowed at his slim waist, what looked like white silk covered his muscular legs, and he had black boots. He gazed down at her as she gasped at the sight of him.

"Sir, who are you?" she asked softly.

"I am Master Moon, the one you have called on," he replied, "You seem distraught little one." She looked at him in wonder, not scared in the least of his presence. He leaned down and touched her cheek then offered his hand to help her to her feet. As she stood she sensed the immense power of him. The warm air around them seem to crackle with electricity  
as they stood facing each other.

She looked up to him and whispered, "Please Sir, help me!"

"Nay, I cannot help you do this! You are not thinking straight!" He paused as he touched her hair, "You will learn to go on and put the pain behind you, time is what you need."

She turned away, tears spilling down her cheeks. She could think nothing but of the pain in her heart. The ache was too strong to let it go. Master Moon put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. Speaking to her, he wiped away her tears from her cheeks,

"You will love again, you will feel the joy it can bring!" He took her in her arms gently and kissed her mouth. She could feel the heat from his body envelope her. Gently he caressed her back with his hands. Shivering she pulled him closer to her, lifting her face to him she smiled softly.

"Sir, how can you be so sure?" He looked deep into her eyes "Because I will show you." Taking her by the hand he led her into the heart of the mossy circle. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her face once more to his and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues touched, feeling the heat of his mouth on hers. Her arms came up around his neck and she pressed herself against him. They were caught up in the heat of the kiss, failing to notice that it began to lightly rain. The canopy of the trees kept them safe and dry as they kissed. He drew back slowly and looked into her eyes once again, seeing the vulnerability in them he just wanted to wrap her in his arms, to protect her from any more hurt and pain.

His hands reached for the ribbons of her silk gown; she gazed back at him and shook her head yes. Trembling as he untied the ribbons she could feel herself grow damp. He drew the gown off her shoulders, leaning down kissing her shoulders and nuzzling her neck. She shivered under his touch as he continued removing the silky material. As the silky material slid down her body his hands cupped her breasts. Her nipples hardened as he caressed them. Leaning down he took one rose tip into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it slowly, she entangled her hands in his hair as he suckled. She moaned at the pleasure she felt racing to her lower regions. The warmth spread through her and her legs grew weak. He raised his head and smiled softly. Bending down he removed his boots, setting them aside he started to remove his shirt. Watching Master Moon unbutton his shirt made her heart beat quicken at the thought of what was to come. He removed his clothing and took her hand once more. Candlelight caressed their naked skin and warmed the air around them. Raindrops continued their soft cadence on the leaves above them Gently pulling her to the soft ground he took her into his arms, kissing her face, neck and the soft skin on her shoulder. She clung to him, skin against skin, and the tenderness of his lips on skin making her shiver. He dipped his head lower as he kissed her breasts, taking each one slowly and kneading it gently. She moaned as she felt the very core of herself on fire. He murmured tender soft words of love to her as he traveled down her body. His warm lips, licking, sucking her skin, she moved below him, wanting him to take her. He wanted to consume her, take her being into his to protect her, love her forever as one soul, one heartbeat.

Lifting his eyes to hers he saw passion in her face, her blue eyes dark with want, her lips begging him to take her. Rolling over to his back he took her with him, so she was laying on the full length of his body. Their skin hot and damp clung as if inseparable. She could feel the hardness of him cradled between her legs. Whispering to her he told her, "I am yours, feel my want between your legs, I want to see your pleasure, to watch you love me." Slowly she lifted herself, her hands on either side of him. Slipping down till she could feel his manhood pushing against her moist opening. She moved taking the tip of his manhood into her wetness, sliding it deep inside her. She lifted her knees and started moving slowly.

They watched each other's eyes as the passions grew. His hands came up to her breasts, cupping them he tweaked her nipples causing her to gasp with pleasure. The wind blew playfully on their skin as the rain continued to fall softly. His eyes were on her face as she rode him, the pleasure building, the moisture on her skin gleaming in the moonlight. He could feel his body tighten with the pleasure she was giving to him, he wanted to explode inside her, fill her with his love. He could feel her wetness on his skin as he pulled her down to him, kissing her, tasting her skin. He moaned into her mouth as he erupted inside her filling her with hot liquid. They seemed to melt together as the waves of pleasure went through their bodies. Their breath came fast and hard as the clung to each other. Kissing her face he smiled softly and murmured "See my darling it is not hard to love again!" She smiled softly and kissed him again.

They entwined themselves together, resting as they listened to the raindrops on the leaves. Drifting asleep the woman awoke hours later. Reaching for Master Moon she realized he was gone. She felt something around her neck; a stone smooth to her touch was on a silver chain. It hung between her breasts as she sat up. Looking about she saw note tucked inside her gown.

She picked it up and began to read, "My darling little one, the stone around your neck is a moonstone, carved with the shape of the moon. When you need me hold it close to your heart and call my name, I will be there for you!"

"But what was his name? He never gave it!" She sighed. As she was about to fold the note something caught her eye.

"My name my darling is InuTaisho!"

She shook her head "That can't be right. InuTaisho is dead and and isn't he the father of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!" She then heard a voice drafting on the wind. "Yes my darling the very one who sired them and the little one's you now carry." She smiled as she stood to put her gown on; looking up she saw the sun starting to rise. She stood in the center again and closed her hand around the talisman he left for her. In her heart she knew all was well again.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as she could not go home nor live in the village due to Inuyasha destroying everything and killing all those she loved, she walked into the forest without looking back. Each step she took leading away from the destroyed village and out into the forest with tears streaming down her cheeks. While she traveled all day stopping here or there to rest. As night came upon the land Kagome stopped and sat by a tree and fell asleep. When dreams started to come to her of her dead friends she woke up and welcomed the morning as the sun started to come over the distant mountains. She carried on through the forest and stopped here and there to eat wild berries then continued on. By mid-day she came upon a lake. She walked to the edge of the lake and looked around to see what she could see.

"I will stay here. I've got to figure out how I am going to hunt since I have no bow, sword, or any weapon." Memory of Kaede telling her how to look for vegetation that was able to be eaten. As she sat there eating what she managed to find close by she sat there holding the talisman. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" She asked out loud to herself. As the day turned to evening she once again managed to fine something to eat then laid down to sleep.

As pre-dawn rolled around somewhere else in the land three people traveled in silence accept for a small growling stomach. he owner of the growling stomach continued walking.

"Rin if you're hungry then seek to nourish yourself."

"Yes M'lord." Rin ran passed Sesshoumaru to find something that she might be able to eat.

Meanwhile back at the lake Kagome woke up to the sound of something coming towards her. As the sound got closer not only was there something in the bushes in front of her but also in the bushes on both sides of her as well. The sound got louder and was accompanied now with growling as a black wolf came out of the bush in front of her baring it's fangs. She looked around to find something to defend herself with. The only thing she saw was a medium size rock. It would not be much help, as well as not knowing how many wolves their were in the bushes around her. All she knew is that these wolves were not Kouga's wolves. The black wolf advanced forward towards her so making the decision to reach for the rock. She moved towards it. While doing so she felt a sharp pain go through her when the black wolf rushed at her and sank his teeth into her flesh just below her breast on her left side. She screamed in pain as the wolf closed it's mouth even harder to bring her down. Another wolf came out of the bushes at the smell of blood. The black wolf released her and turned to face the other wolf who came out of the bush. With the black wolf's attention now distracted Kagome pulled herself to her feet in pain as well as bleeding heavily and slowly tried to ease herself away from the area and not draw attention back onto herself as she moved. She got away but as she walked the sound of something following her could be heard so she picked up her pace and in doing so tripped and fell. When she looked up she was surrounded once again by hungry growling wolves.

Meanwhile back with Rin as she walked around the forest looking for something to eat. She had spotted some berries bushes that were plump with berries. She ate until she had her fill of berries then walked farther to se what else she could find. Carrying on Rin walked through some bushes and came upon the pack of wolves. Seeing them she backed up and screamed. Some of the wolves followed her as she backed up.

**_YELP_**

The sound of yelping was heard then the sight of dead wolves lay littering the ground in pools of their own blood. Rin looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Thank you M'lord." Rin voiced. "There's more in there growling and fighting over something."

"Rin come we leave now." Sesshoumaru turned to leave but then caught the scent of blood...Human blood. More over the smell was that of the strangely dressed girl that traveled with his lowly half brother. "Jaken stay and watch Rin." Then he headed the way his ward pointed in. True to his ward's words the wolves were fighting over something. As he advanced upon them, they turned and growled at him but stepped away as he continued forward. When he reached the black wolf, the black beast growled a challenge then ran towards Sesshoumaru. He stood there in his icy emotionless self and waited for the wolf to come closer then he flicked his wrist and the wolf was no more. On silent feet he walked forward to see why the smell of the strange girl's blood could be smelt. He came upon Kagome laying on the ground. He just stood there looking down at her form. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Look M'lord. There's someone there." Jaken walked over and poked Kagome with the staff of two heads.

"It is the oddly dressed wench that travels with Inuyasha." Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru walked closer and knelt down turning Kagome over onto her back. They saw that her white and green shirt was covered in red and was tore on her left side.

"Will she be alright?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru did not say anything for he knew she was in bad shape. He scanned around the area with his senses and could not pick up the scent of his lowly half brother not the group that he knew that this girl traveled with.

"Jaken prepare a fire. This night we stay here." While the green imp was gone, he reached down though he liked it not he used his claws and cut a good portion of the bloody shirt away to reveal the damage.

"She's hurt bad. Will M'lord make her better?" Rin stood there looking down at Kagome.

"Rin help Jaken." Rin walked away he stood up placing his hand on tensaiga and drew the sword. When he withdrew tensaiga he stood there void of any emotion as is normal for him to do. He swung the sword in a crescent moon fashion over Kagome. As the blue glow around the sword faded he returned tensaiga to it's sheath. In a matter of minutes Sesshoumaru watched as the wound closed up. Turning he walked away and sat across the little campsite from her. As the day was drawing to a close as night came upon the land Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to help Rin to find sufficient food for herself as well as for Kagome. Rin came back carrying fish while Jaken returned all wet. As the fish finished cooking a moan sounded from over by Kagome as she started to wake up. "Jaken give the girl the fish."

"But M'lord."

"I'll do it." Rin picked up a stick that had a cooked fish on it and took it over to Kagome. "Ah, here this will be good for you." Rin spoke as she held out the stick with the fish on it towards Kagome.

"Hmm." Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Oh thank you. Do you live out here all alone? Where's your family?" She looked around and caught the sight of silverish-white then something next to the Silverish-white that was dressed in a brown outfit. "**SESSHOUMARU**" Then she looked back at the little girl. "Your that little girl who was on that two headed thing holding tetsusaiga." She then looked at the fish the girl held out to her but did not move to take it from the girl. So Rin laid the fish down on Kagome's lap and walked back and sat by the fire.

"Why are you not with the half breed and your group?" Sesshoumaru looked her way. Kagome just sat there not saving anything.

"You dare not answer Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken said shaking the staff of two heads at Kagome.

"My friends are dead as well as all of the village has been killed except a few women and children." Kagome went into telling what happened.

**_Flashback_**

"Finally we have destroyed Naraku and have revenged the deaths of all who have died because of Naraku. Now my little brother can rest in piece." Sango stated with tears.

"Yes and the curse has once and for all has ended." Miroku removed the prayer beads from his hand.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Shippou asked as he sat on Kilala. The others looked at Kagome as she stood looking out over the field were Inuyasha was knelt down by the body of Kikyou. Then they watched as Kagome walked slowly over to where Inuyasha was. They followed Kagome but stopped within hearing range.

"Inuyasha do you still desire to be a full blooded youkai?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slightly look at her.

"Can't you see I am busy! Why ask that at this point." He picked Kikyou's lifeless body up and leaned her head against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. Kagome breathed deep and let it out. Knowing that she would never be in Inuyasha's heart like Kikyou, she opened up her hand and looked down at the jewel and closed her eyes then opened them once more.

"Alright Inuyasha. I make this wish for you to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I wish Kikyou to live once again and I wish the both of you a blessed life." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he slightly listened to Kagome speak. After she made the wish the jewel started to shine brightly and floated up into the sky and disappeared. A light shown around Kikyou then died down. A few seconds later Kikyou sat up as Kagome walked away.

"Poor Kagome." Shippou spoke as the group walked over to Kagome.

"Sango could you take me back to Kaede's?"

"Sure Kagome." Everyone climbed onto Kilala.

"Hey Inuyasha we are heading to Kaede's." Shippou yelled to Inuyasha as Kilala lifted to the sky. Some how by the time they got to the hut and Kagome leaving her bow and arrows at the hut and replacing them with fresh clothes and bathing things and headed to the pond that had a stream going into it to bath, Kikyou was shot and killed by a arrow in Inuyasha's arms. Unaware of this Kagome was in the stream and swimming trying to relax and bath. While she was doing so she did not know a pissed off hanyou was heading towards her until he landed on the edge of the pond close to were she was.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH**! You will know and feel what pain feels like, To see the one's you love hurt or killed by someone that you know!" With that Inuyasha disappeared with Kikyou's body in his arms.

"What did he mean by that? What did I do other then wish upon the jewel to bring Kikyou back to the living for him. What does he mean? Did he think I killed Kikyou? I'll head to Kaede's after I finish my bath." About ten minutes later Kagome was walking back to the village as she neared the village she heard screaming so she ran towards the village faster. When Kagome arrived at the village the sight she saw shocked her. First she saw the buildings destroyed and dead bodies all around except a few women and children. Then she saw Kikyou's body against Kaede's hut, but that was not what caught her eyes, but the sight of alot of blood all over did. Where or what did all this blood come from? For there was blood everywhere. She looked around and saw a trail of blood leading off towards the bone eater's well so she set her clothes down and followed the bloody trail. But what she saw at the end of the trail was Inuyasha with blood staining the firerat kimono as well as blood in his hair and dripping off his hands. "Inuyasha where did all that blood come from?" She asked. But all he did was chuckle then stepped aside and when he did what she saw will forever haunt her memories. For there was the bodies of all of her beloved friends. Their bloody bodies in a pile at the foot of a huge boulder which was on a now smashed bone eaters well.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this? What did I do?" She fell to her knees as Inuyasha chuckled and disappeared heading away from the destroyed village and the sacred tree back towards the last place she and her friends fought a battle together.

**_End Of Flashback_**

As she finished the haunting memory she looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Where is the half breed now?" Sesshoumaru asked as he made it look like he was looking at the flames of the fire but was looking at her.

"I am unsure. If I were to see him at anytime it would be to soon. I for one would love to see him pay dearly for him killing everyone that I held dear to me as my second family." Kagome pulled out the talisman from behind her shirt and started to fiddle with it. As the fire reflected off the talisman Sesshoumaru caught sight of it and the next minute Kagome found herself held against a tree.

"To where did you find this?"

"I'll tell you if you will let me go."

"You tell me then I will let go." He held her tight while she told him how she prayed looking up to the moon and how a man that looked like him came to her and handed her the talisman. "When I asked him what his name was he told me InuTaisho." She told Sesshoumaru and leaving out the part about what her and him did.

"You speak not the truth. For he is located in the spirit world."

"I can prove it. Let me go and I will prove it to you." She was held there a little longer before Sesshoumaru lowered her to the ground. She took ahold of the talisman and voiced the words. "I need you please." Then she placed the talisman back into her shirt. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw nothing then turned back to her.

"This one sees nothing." He reached out to grab her as the wind picked up then died down once more.

"Grab her not son." Came a voice from behind him. The owner of the voice watched as his son turned. "She speaks the truth about how she got the talisman. There is more to it though. She forgot to say she is with child."

"I care not to know the outcome of her and the hanyou."

"Speak not of your brother in such a way. No she being with child is not fathered by your half brother. It has been fathered by me. You need not worry about it taking control of that which you are full heir of. Though I as your father make a request of you son. Watch over her and the child making sure they remain safe."

"How be it you sired another. You are of the spirit world."

"I took form as I am now when she needed comfort from that which your brother done. This child will be your sibling as like Inuyasha it to you." InuTaisho watched as his son stood there not saying a word.

"He does not need to watch over me. I am able to take care of myself."

"That may be so, but once a village knows your with child by a youkai you and the child will be looked down upon. You will be treated the way Inuyasha's mother was. That of a outcast."

"Well Sesshoumaru and myself are not what you would call friends or allies. Sure we spoke here and there."

"They will be watched over." Sesshoumaru spoke. Then InuTaisho walked over to Kagome.

"You will be fine. My son be it the way he is will keep his word. I will come when you are in need." He kissed her on the forehead then faded out of sight.

"Why did you agree to watch over me and the unborn?"

"You went to my ward and protected her when the boy exterminator intended harm to her as well as protected her from Inuyasha when he intended to do harm when he had father's sword attached to his arm. You rest now, we travel at dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

As night gave way for the pre-morning light three of the four woke up and readied to leave. The imp seeing that Kagome had yet to get up went over and poked her in the ribs with the staff.

"Get up you lazy human."

"Leave the girl alone Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to sit by a tree as Rin ate. Kagome woke up a little bit later and saw everyone was already up.

"I am sorry that I did not wake up."

"Nourishment is by the fire. Eat and then we leave." Kagome hurried to her feet and over to get the food and ate it. Not long after she ate the four of them left the area. As they traveled Kagome said not a word but remained silent. When they stopped for both Rin and Kagome to eat a certain wolf came into the area and stopped part way in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru was quick to his feet and had a clawed hand around Kouga's neck holding him in the air.

"No please Sesshoumaru! Please don't hurt him. He's the only friend I have left in this era. Kouga stops to see me when I can. He means no harm." Kagome walked over and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru lowered Kouga to the ground.

"Kagome why are you out here? Why are your friends and Inuyasha not with you?"

"My friends are dead and the village that I have stayed at has been destroyed by Inuyasha. There are only a few women and children that are still alive from that village. He killed them because he thinks I killed his love after I used the jewel to bring her back for him. He killed them so I can know what pain is to have one's I loved killed by someone I know."

"That does not explain why you are out here with the lord of the west."

"I came upon her wounded form and healed her."

"Did that half dog attack you?"

"No I was surrounded by wolves. I was attached a black wolf who I think was the leader. I had no weapon to defend myself. I saw a rock and went to grab it and the black wolf sank it's teeth into me here." She put her hand where she was bit.

"My thanks western lord for finding Kagome." Kouga then looked at Kagome. "Then there is no reason why you can't become my mate now."

"Kouga, please for right now because of what has happened I would like to be on my own so I can grieve for the loss of my friends. When the time is right I will come and find you. Please understand that I need this time to think. Tell Ginta and Hakkaku hello from me."

"We already heard you **SIS**" Came voices. She looked and saw them by some trees.

"Take as much time as you need Kagome." Kouga brought her close and hugged her.

"We leave." Sesshoumaru voiced as he turned and left with Rin and Jaken.

"Look I have got to go. Catch you later." Kagome turned and walked fast to catch up with the three.

Several months have passed and as Kagome traveled with Sesshoumaru and Rin, her relationship grew with Sesshoumaru to where she was almost close friends with him. He in turnaccepted her without any restraint. As the months pasted Kagome grew heavier with the child that she was carrying. It was now the winter months and traveling was getting harder for her.

This particular day the wind and snow had started to pick up and blew around. It had gotten so bad that Kagome was now separated from the small group and could hardly see where she was going. She called out Sesshoumaru's name over and over as she slowly walked on but no answer. As she carried on she saw a dark outline a ways in front of her so she inched herself closer and closer. Once she was close enough to see what it was she found that it was a deep cave so she went inside. There was enough light to see what was in the front part of the cave but not in the back part. There was nothing that she could use to start a fire with or to add to what she wore to keep herself and her unborn warm. As she sat there in the cave she started to get cold, hungry and sleepy.

"I am started to feel real cold and sleepy. I wonder if Sesshoumaru even knows that I am missing?" She sat there rubbing her hands together. "If I had more light I would check the back part of this cave. I have got to find something to keep warm until I am found." Close to late evening the snow and wind had slowed down a lot but the wind still blew and the snow still fell but not as heavy. She knew that as cold as she was that if she fell asleep she might not wake up but at the same time she was losing the battle with sleep and started to drift asleep and soon she had lost and had fallen asleep. The talisman sensing she needed help, InuTaisho appeared in the cave. He left the cave in search of his son.

Meanwhile in the snowy outdoors three persons still carried on walking not knowing that Kagome had been separated from them. Rin walked close to Sesshoumaru to get warm. But being cold Rin's legs gave out from underneath her and she fell down into the snow. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around and picked Rin up but then noticed that Kagome was not there.

"Where is the girl?" Sesshoumaru asked while holding Rin in one arm.

"I do not know M'lord." Jaken said as he looked around them.

"We search." Sesshoumaru voiced as he walked back the way they had just came from. They walked and walked and they had seen no sign of Kagome on the ground covered in snow. But then a heavy wind picked up around them and then slowed to a stop and there stood InuTaisho.

"You search for the girl Kagome are you not son?" A nod was given by Sesshoumaru. "Follow me and I will lead you to her, but we must hurry."

When they arrived at the cave that Kagome was in, they found that she was very cold and needed to be warmed up. Even though Sesshoumaru did not like the idea he walked over and sat down next to Kagome and used his tail to keep her warm until Jaken found something that would keep a fire to warm up the inside of the cave for both Rin and Kagome. Around evening Kagome warmed up to where she was not shivering from the cold and was now sitting up.

As the days went on Kagome was getting bigger and heavier with child. When the day came that Kagome started having sharp pain Sesshoumaru took Kagome to the nearest village for her to give birth. When he entered a village a lot of people ran to their huts. He went to the village priest on Kagome's request. When the child was born it was a hanyou female.

"Young miss what are you going to do with this child? Many will not accept you in a village with being the mother to a hanyou."

"I will be fine. The one who brought me here I travel with."

"Is he the youkai lord of the west? Is he the father?"

"Yes that is Sesshoumaru and no he is not the father." She slowly stood up and left. Later that night Kagome used the talisman and summoned InuTaisho. When he appeared she showed his daughter to him. She had black hair with little triangle ears and had both fangs and claws. Her eye color was amber.

"You're to call her Hoshi." InuTaisho kissed Kagome then kissed his daughter then disappeared back to the spirit world.

Many days later Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome back to the bone eaters well to fully grieve for her friends. While she was doing so Sesshoumaru walked around the area and found the sheathed tetsusaiga laying in the grass. Kagome walked over and saw what Sesshoumaru saw. She reached down and picked up the sword.

"Can you tell where Inuyasha is by picking up his scent?"

"I smell not the half breed around here. The scent is old on the sword."

They left the area and finally with Kagome's help and convincing Sesshoumaru returned to the western castle of his birth that he had not been to for many centuries.

As for Inuyasha no one had seen or heard of or about a hanyou wearing a red haori and hakama after he destroyed Kaede's village.

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Japanese Names And Meanings**_

**H**oshi -Star


End file.
